mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat 12: Onaga's Revenge/Johnny Cage
Johnny Cage is a character in the Mortal Kombat ''series. He first debuted in ''Mortal Kombat I. Backstory Johnny Cage was introduced in the first ever Mortal Kombat ''game.He is the father of Cassandra Cage, ex-husband of Sonya Blade, and the most high-grossing movie star in all of Earthrealm. Not only is he a movie star, but he is also a military commander, and fights to save Earthrealm at all costs. He fights alongside Sonya, Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda, Kenshi, and Jax to fight Onaga's army. Powers and abilities: Johnny Cage is a hands-on fighter, using only his fists(sometimes brass knuckles) to fight his opponent. He also wields the power of an enegry, giving him inhuman powers, and is able to stop even an elder god. Special Moves Moves in all variations: * '''Straight Forceball: '''Cage sends an energy ball at his opponent. ** The amplified version is called '''Doubleball, '''and sends a second energy ball at his opponent. * '''Nut Punch: '''Cage does a split, and punches his opponent in the genitals. ** The amplified version is called '''Nut Split, '''where he punches the opponent 3 more times in the genitals. * '''Flip Kick: '''Cage backflip kicks his opponent, while his foot becomes energized. ** The amplified version is called '''Double Kick, '''and kicks them a second time * '''Shadow Kick: '''Cage lauches forward, foot extended, and energetically kicks the opponent. Add-on moves: * '''Pissed Off: '''Cage grabs the opponent and punches them 5 times in the face. ** The amplified version is called '''Kick Off, '''and after punching them 4 times, he '''Flip Kick's the opponent. * Mime Time: '''Cage acts like a mime in a box, and if the opponent hits him standing, he grabs them, punches them, and throws them away. ** The amplified version is called '''Mime Dance, '''and the bounce after the throw is harder, causing more damage. * '''Low Forceball: '''Cage lightly throws a forceball into the air ** The amplified version is called '''Double Low, '''and throws a second forceball * '''High Forceball: '''Cage intensely throws a forceball into the air ** The amplified version is called '''Double High, '''and throws a second forceball * '''Brass Knuckles: '''Cage puts on brass knuckles, which gives more damage to any fist-using attacks. * '''Throwing Shades: '''Cage throws his sunglasses at his opponent. * '''Say Cheese: '''Cage pulls out a camera and takes a picture, the light blind the opponent(replaces '''Nut Punch). ** The amplified version is called Say Ouch!, '''and stuns the opponent for 3 seconds * '''Rising Star: '''Cage uppercuts the opponent with his energized elbow(replaces '''Flip Kick). ** The amplified version is called Rise Down, '''and after he hits them with his elbow, he kicks them down with his energized foot. * '''Caged Rage: '''Cage runs at the opponent and punches them ** The amplified version is called '''Caged Flip, '''and does a '''Flip Kick '''at the end * '''Stunt Double: '''Cage calls in a stunt double, and they come in from behind and punch the opponent. ** The amplified version is called '''Stunt Hold, '''and they instead hold the opponent in place, giving access to Cage hitting the opponent with anything * '''Gun Show: '''Cage shoots the opponent with a pistol * '''Filmmaker: '''Cage throws a tape at his opponent * '''Clothesline: '''Cage calls in a stand-in, and they clothesline the opponent ** The amplified version is called '''Linetackle, '''and the stand-in tackles the opponent. Throws: * '''Throw(Forward): '''Cage grabs the opponent, punches them a couple of times, then forceballs them away * '''Throw(Away): '''Cage blinds them with his camera, writes his name on their forehead, then Shadow Kicks them the other way Fatalities '''The Mime Box: Cage breaks their legs so that they are touching their back. He then rips off the opponent's arms, and sets them aside. He then kicks the opponent's head into their body. Finally, he grabs the opponent's arms, and energizes them, using them to "open the mime box" by ripping their body open with the opponent's own arms. That's A Wrap!: Cage wraps a film around the opponent's body, with the end being placed inside of a filming camera. The "movie" plays, showing the opponent being killed multiple different ways by multiple different people on the tape, along with the opponent's blood, and intestines, and organs, and skin, and finally, their face. Cagepanzee: Johnny turns into a chimpanzee, and starts to shove multiple bananas (all signed by Mr. Cage himself) down the opponent's throat. Cagepanzee then rips open the opponents stomach, revealing bananas spilling out of the opponent. Cage lets go of the opponent's corpse, and starts to sign the camera "Cagepanzee". Category:Mortal Kombat 12: Onaga's Revenge characters